You've Got to Be Kidding Me
by stargatefan777
Summary: And Jack thought finding out about the Stargate was the biggest surprise that morning.....
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends! Im back! This is my attempt at a second story, lol. I hope you guys like it!

Summer was over. They had to go back to school. They didn't know each other. Two were at two different bus stops. One was studying in Egypt, and the fourth was very, very far away training with a certain master to become a great warrior.

Right now, the two at the bus stops had two different attitudes. The first, Jack O'Neill, was entering his Senior year, and the second was Samantha Carter, known to all as Sam. She was starting her Sophomore year. She was very happy, chattering away with her friends about their different outfits, and their goals for the year.

Jack, on the other hand, was waiting by himself at what he had claimed as HIS bus stop at the other end of town. He was tired and bored.

The bus came. Bus 14 was Sam's. Bus 7 was Jack's. They got on and waited for the 30 minute ride to be over.

Jack had a lot of friends, as did Sam, but the two of them practically didn't know the other existed. That would change.

Sam was wearing faded hip-hugger bellbottoms with a tight pink T-shirt from Abercrombie. Jack was wearing baggy blue jeans and his football jersey. He saw her get off the bus. One of the most popular girls in the school, his friends remarked. So why hadn't he noticed her before?

She didn't even notice him staring as she got off the bus.

So how do you guys like my attempt? And no, this story is not my life lol, not in any way, shape, or form, though I wish it were my life. Please give out reviews generously!


	2. Chapter 2

So how are you guys liking my second attempt? Good? bad? I will accept compliments or flames….here's chapter 2

They went to first period class. He went to math (yuck), and she went to biology. The class ended. The rest of the day went like that (with different classes of course) until eighth period. They had lunch. Together. She sat with her friends, and he sat with his football buddies.

Jack's friends started making comments about how hot that blonde was, what classes she's in.

"Yo! Jack! Wake up call man!" called his best friend, Charlie Kawalski.

"Huh? What?" Jack snapped back into reality.

"What do you think about that blonde?" Charlie asked.

"Oh uh…cute, very cute. But you know how much I hate scientist types man," Jack answered.

"Yea yea we know," replied Charlie rolling his eyes.

"Dude, what's her name anyway?" another footballer asked.

"Sam. Sam Carter," was Charlie's "dreamy" reply, as Jack would have put it. Jack suddenly felt defensive but he didn't know why.

The bell rang.

**Well, there's the second chapter…what do you think of this story so far? Remember, reviews make me smile :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Hullo everybody! Im sorry for the shortness of the other two chapters but this chapter will be longer cuz it's the last one. Hey I told you it was going to be short please don't hate me lol ….. thank you to everyone who wrote reviews!

Ninth period.

The last period of the day.

English.

Jack hated English.

He sat down anyway.

Just before the bell rang, she, Sam Carter, actually walked in and sat right next to him.

Jack loved English.

They got through the first 20 minutes without talking. Then, next to him he heard a "Oh c'mon! Darn it!"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, my pen ran out. Do you have one I could borrow?" Sam asked.

"Yea I do,"

He got the pen out for her.

"Keep it," he said.

"Aww, thanks, you're so sweet," she said.

"Uh, your welcome," he said trying not to blush.

They got their seats switched though, and were never able to talk to each other for the rest of the year.

**---------------------------------------** **Nearly 35 years later --------------------------------------**

Jack was in a briefing.

That's what they called meetings in the military.

_Yet they never are brief, _he thought.

Jack had been called earlier that morning only to be informed that they were going through the Stargate for the second time.

Jack remembered the shock of hearing about the Stargate the very first time.

The General spoke bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"Colonel, you will have a Captain Carter under your command also."

"Yes sir. When does he arrive sir?" Jack asked.

"Actually, it's a she," said a female voice from the doorway.

She stepped into the light.

"Major Samantha Carter, reporting for duty sir,"

_You've GOT to be kidding me!_

THE END

**Well I hope you liked my second attempt! My next stories will most definitely be longer I promise! Lol I also apologise for not getting the lines exactly right for the first episode, its been a while since I've seen it….well, see you with the next story! Its called "Its Perfect!"**


End file.
